FAHRENHEIT
by YuukoKino
Summary: El primer amor es algo para recordar... El destino de dos personas se cruza. Una chica es la responsable. ¿Cuánto eres capaz de hacer por esa persona? ¿Cómo lidiaran Bakugo y Todoroki con su compañera? Una historia sobre ardientes sentimientos.
1. A V I S O

Hola a todos.

Púbico esto para informarles que voy a hacer una MEGA EDICIÓN de este fanfiction.

Quitaré unas cosas y agregaré otras, además de que quiero asegurarme de que no tenga ningún error de escritura, todo esto con la finalidad de que su lectura sea más dinámica y amena y no se preste a confusiones lo que intento expresar.

Pido disculpas anticipadas si esto les llega a causar molestias y los invito releer la historia, pues como mencioné, habrán algunos cambios.

En estos días estaré ocultando los capítulos que ya están publicados e iniciaré a publicar de nuevo el capítulo 1.

Gracias por leerme y espero disfruten la nueva versión de FAHRENHEIT.


	2. INGRESO

Frente a las puertas de la academia Yuuei estaba parada una pequeña joven, quien vestía una enorme bufanda y un par de largas trenzas caían desde sus hombros hasta la cadera. Suspiró y se adentró al recinto, con las piernas temblándole de lo nerviosa que estaba y con paso lento pero firme.

—¡No estorbes! —La golpeó con el antebrazo un joven de pelo rubio. Ella se disculpó pero el chico no la escuchó. Se paró en seco al escuchar unos gritos amenazantes provenientes de ese mismo muchacho, quien estaba a unos metros de ella, esta vez gritándole a un chico bajo y de cabello verde.

Se quedó paralizada al escucharle decir la palabra "morir", nunca se imaginó que alguien así de violento pensara en postularse como estudiante de Yuuei.

—"Esta escuela da miedo"—. Pensó resignada, pues no podía hacer nada; por más miedo que tuviera tenía que presentar la prueba de ingreso, era el mandato de su padre. Se mantuvo parada en ese lugar unos minutos más, suspiró y siguió al flujo de estudiantes quienes se dirigían, al igual que ella, al auditorio de la institución, donde darían la charla de orientación.

En el lugar un hombre rubio, cuyo traje de héroe tenía una bocina, trataba de animar fallidamente a los estudiantes. Ella sabía su nombre. Sí, se llamaba Present Mic. Lo había estudiado hasta el cansancio a él y a los héroes más importantes.

—Ahora, presten atención, ¡oyentes! ¡Probaremos su valor mediante una carrera de diez minutos en una réplica de un distrito urbano!

Pueden tomar la ruta que quieran. Todos se reunirán en el punto de encuentro después de la presentación, ¿entendido?

Se puso nerviosa, no solo por lo que dijo Present Mic, sino porque nunca se imaginó que el examen sería así de difícil. Si reprobaba su padre la mataría.

—Habrán un gran número de villanos robot en el campo de batalla en tres variedades diferentes, con puntuaciones de acuerdo a la dificultad para neutralizarlos. ¡Su meta, oyentes, ¡es alcanzar una alta puntuación!... Y no piensen en atacar a ningún otro participante o cosas anti heroicas porque va contra las reglas, ¿capicci?

Suspiró aliviada, tenía algo menos de que preocuparse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un estudiante, que le pareció que reclamaba algo del folleto para después llamarle la atención a alguien que ella no logró divisar.

Present Mic contestó la pregunta del chico que lo había interrumpido. No entendió cuándo dijo "Mario Brothers", eso no se lo habían enseñado en la escuela y su padre tampoco. Se empezó a preocupar de nuevo, sobre todo cuando escuchó decir a varios de los presentes que la prueba se parecía un videojuego. Esto solo logró confundirla y ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Los jóvenes se alistaron y salieron al campo donde harían el examen. Estaban todos impresionados, el complejo era enorme.

Giró a su izquierda y vio al chico de esa inconfundible cabellera verde ir en dirección de una chica castaña, y como este era interceptado por un sujeto alto de lentes.

—Aquí todos intimidan. —Pensó para después girarse y ver al frente, tenía que concentrarse.

—¡Comenzamos! —Gritó Presen Mic.

Ella giró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz sorprendida, pero reaccionó rápidamente y corrió hacia las puertas a toda velocidad, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo.

No pasó mucho para encontrarse con un robot frente a ella, tenía toda la ventaja en el examen gracias a su kousei. Preparó su puño y golpeó las ruedas y el centro del robot, haciendo que dejara de moverse.

Siguió corriendo golpeando robots. De la nada se quedó acorralada. Entonces corrió en círculos para golpear a todos los robots a la vez.

Ahora se aproximaba hacia ella un par de robots que valían cero puntos, sólo los esquivó y siguió su camino, acumulando setenta y cuatro puntos.

El tiempo se acabó y escuchó como una adorable anciana con un traje de héroe rosa con blanco, Recovery Girl, se aproximaba y repartía gomitas.

La jovencita terminó rendida, cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo de usar sus dos kousei al tiempo que escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros. Al parecer alguien había resultado herido durante la prueba.

—"Tuve suerte". —Pensó.

A la semana de presentar el examen de ingreso llegó la carta. La recibió pero no la abrió, esperó a su padre, quien llegó a las siete de la noche para que él la abriera.

El señor Iwakura y su hija estaban en la mesa, el hombre abrió el sobre y apareció un holograma de Eraserhead.

—Buen día Iwakura-san. Tengo el placer de informarle que ha pasado el examen de admisión y será admitida en la academia Yuuei. Sus habilidades tanto en el examen práctico como el escrito están a la altura de la institución pero no acumuló puntos de rescate.

Se cortó la comunicación.

—¿Pasé? —Fue lo único que dijo, se quedó pasmada.

—¿Qué hiciste para no acumular puntos de rescate?

—Lo-lo siento. —Agachó la cabeza—. Cómo iba muy rápido no vi que alguien estuviera en problemas.

—Ese sujeto no ayudó mucho —refiriéndose a la explicación que dio Eraserhead—. Espero que estés entre los cinco mejores, Shion.

—Sí, padre.

Se levantó de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y fue a servir la cena. Ella estaba feliz, había logrado entrar a la prestigiosa academia de héroes.

Ella estaba feliz, había logrado entrar a la prestigiosa academia de héroes

Había llegado el primer día de clases en Yuuei. Iwakura se bañó y desayunó para después irse a la academia. Evidentemente estaba nerviosa. Oraba porque no le tocara clases con el rubio intimidante que vio a la entrada el día del examen, pues vio lo poderoso que era su kousei y se le hizo obvio que él sería admitido en Yuuei. Al parecer con su kousei podía hacer explosiones y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Fue de las primeras en llegar y se sentó al fondo del salón, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención. Saludó a un chico alto de lentes que le pareció familiar y se sentó al lado de un joven con cabellos de dos colores que estaba leyendo un libro.

Acomodó su mochila y también sacó un libro, pero este era de técnicas combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que llamo la atención del joven de lentes y se dirigió a donde estaba sentada la chica, dispuesto a entablar conversación, pero las voces de los demás alumnos entrando al aula llamaron su atención.

Todo estaba relativamente tranquillo hasta que se empezó una discusión entre el chico de lentes y un muchacho que gritaba mucho. Iwakura apartó la vista de su libro y vio una cabellera rubio cenizo. Rogaba por que no fuera quien pensaba; si era así, sus clases no serían para nada amenas.

Según lo que escuchaba, estaban discutiendo porque el rubio tenía los pies sobre la mesa y el de lentes le insistía que los bajara.

—¿¡Soumei, la escuela de niños ricos!? ¡No importa, ahora tengo una buena razón para destrozarte!

—¿Acaso no buscas convertirte en un héroe?

Las palabras de ambos jóvenes llamaron su atención, no porque se le pareciera interesante, sino porque todo indicaba que iniciarían una pelea aún más fea pero esto no pasó, pues Iida, el chico de lentes, quien también era alto y fornido, fue con dirección a un muchacho bajito y peliverde que entraba y se pusieron a hablar. Esto la hizo sentirse aliviada y volvió a su lectura, que no duró mucho tiempo pues sus compañeros gritaron.

Alzó la vista y vio entrar a un hombre alto con aspecto cansado, era el mismo quien le había notificado que había aprobado el examen, ¡era Eraserhead!

—Soy su profesor asignado, Aizawa Shouta, es un placer conocerlos. Pónganse esto inmediatamente y diríjanse al área deportiva. —Dijo mientras sacaba de una extraña bolsa amarilla un uniforme deportivo y lo mostraba a la clase, quienes aún estaban aturdidos por esa singular entrada del profesor.

Una vez afuera, Eraserhead les dijo que tendrían un examen se comprensión de Kousei y dio un discurso sobre las libertades que tiene al alumnado y los profesores en Yuuei. Después le pidió al rubio cenizo que hiciera una demostración lanzando la pelota usando su kousei.

El chico se posicionó y lanzó la pelota. Al momento de hacerlo gritó: "muere", cosa que asustó a la pequeña Iwakura. Ese muchacho le daba cada vez más miedo.

Después de esto, el profesor les dijo que quién obtuviera la puntuación más baja sería expulsado, ocasionando pánico en los jóvenes. Iwakura no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa; no es que no tuviera habilidad, sino que eso suponía más presión para sacar buenas notas.

Todos daban su máximo esfuerzo en las pruebas. Pese a tener un kousei de velocidad, la jovencita Iwakura quedó en segundo lugar, era mala corriendo continuamente, aunque en el resto de las pruebas no le fue mal, solo en el salto de longitud, donde quedó por encima de un chico bajito cabeza de uva.

—Papá me matará si salgo mal en esto. —Pensó mientras miraba con atención al peliverde pecoso, ¿cuál sería su kousei? No lo había visto usarlo hasta ahora, en la prueba de lanzamiento.

—Midoriya no lo está haciendo bien, ¿cierto? —Dijo una chica.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es un inútil mukosei! —Refunfuñó el rubio cenizo.

—¿Mukosei? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso no lo viste en el examen de admisión? —Refutó el fornido de lentes.

Aunque estaba alejada de los jóvenes alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían mientras el peliverde se preparaba para lanzar. Sin aviso, Eraserhead borro el kousei del muchacho, aparentemente queriéndole dar una lección, a ojos de Iwakura. El joven dio un segundo intento y al parecer impresionó al profesor.

Esto molestó al rubio cenizo, quien se dirigió al peliverde con intención de golpearlo pero fue detenido por el profesor con sus vendajes.

Ahora era el turno de Iwakura.

—¿Ella no habla mucho, verdad? —Le dijo Uraraka a Midoriya.

—Creo que no. No la he visto bien. —Respondió nerviosamente.

—Pero es muy hábil, ha hecho muy bien las otras pruebas. —Comentó Iida.

—¡Vamos, chica de las trenzas! —Le gritó efusivamente una chica de piel rosa, acto que hizo sorprender a Iwakura y ponerse más nerviosa.

Se preparó, lanzó la pelota y vio el resultado. ¡907 metros!

—¡Lo hiciste genial! ¿Cuál es tu kosei? —Le dijo Midoriya emocionado.

—Ve-velocidad.

—¡Eres asombrosa! —Le dijo Uraraka.

A Midoriya le brillaban los ojos pero Iwakura se sentía un poco abochornada, para ella era inusual hablar con chicos, nunca se había podido llevar bien con ellos.

Las pruebas terminaron y al final resultó que lo de la expulsión fue una mentira, ella solo soltó un "¿eh?". No podía creer todo el estrés que había pasado por una mentira de su profesor.

Vio sus resultados y suspiró aliviada, había quedado en cuarto lugar, justo abajo del chico explosivo.

—Al fin terminó el primer día de clases, creo que esto será más agotador que el entrenamiento de papá. —Suspiró.

—¡Hola, espera! Por favor detente, chica de trenzas.

—¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mí? —Se giró extrañada.

—¿Si? Hola, soy Uraraka Ochako. ¿Y tú?

—Hola. —Le da una reverencia—. Soy Iwakura Shion.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo con una radiante sonrisa—. Mira, son Midoriya e Iida, ¡alcancémoslos! —Uraraka la tomo de la mano y ella se vio arrastrada hacia donde estaban el peliverde y ese chico tan alto y fornido.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos, espérennos!

—Son la chica infinito y la velocista. —Dijo Iida.

—¿Ah? —Soltó por lo bajo Iwakura. La había llamado velocista y eso le sorprendió.

—Yo soy Uraraka Ochaco y ella es Iwakura Shion. Tú eres Iida Tenya y si no me equivoco tú eres Midoriya Deku.

—¿Deku? Sabes, así me dice Kacchan para insultarme.

—Pues a mí me suena como a "nunca rendirse". —Le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, soy Deku. —Dijo totalmente rojo.

—¿Se sentirá mal? —Pensó Iwakura.

—¡No seas tan débil, Midoriya! Recuerda que es un insulto. — Iida lo llamaba angustiado y zarandeándolo.

Iwakura no entendía que pasaba, pero se le hacía divertido. Sin darse cuenta, había sido arrastrada hacia sus compañeros.

—Los chicos no son tan aterradores como creí. —Pensó al ver la escena que protagonizaban los dos jóvenes. 

**[FICHA DE PERSONAJE]**

 **Nombre:** Iwakura Shion

 **Edad:** 15 años

 **Cumpleaños:** 23 de agosto

 **Tipo de sangre:** AB+

 **Estatura:** 154 cm

 **Peso:** 60 kg

 **Le gusta:** Soba frío, los dulces y el picante

 **Kousei:** súper velocidad, súper fuerza...

Estudiante de la academia privada Moriyama.

 **Descripción:** Es una chica bajita de ojos y pelo café con dos largas trenzas que siempre cuelgan desde sus hombros hasta la cadera.

* * *

Primer capítulo, como ven, es una pequeña introducción a lo que será el personaje. El segundo capítulo irá de lleno a lo que es la historia. Les ruego que me tengan paciencia, es la primera vez que escribo algo shonen y quiero apegarme a la esencia de BNHA.


	3. LÍNEA DE SALIDA

Iwakura se había levantado tarde ese día por haberse desvelado estudiando. Por suerte su padre no estaba en casa, había salido a trabajar afuera de la ciudad.

Iba corriendo por el pasillo y giró para entrar al salón cuando chocó con Bakugo por accidente.

—¿Quieres morir, gorda? —Le amenazó sacando explosiones pequeñas de sus manos.

—Lo-lo siento mucho. —Dijo temblando y al borde del llanto cuando Iida se interpuso.

—¿No te da vergüenza ser tan grosero con una chica?

—Tsk, ella se lo buscó. —Se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su asiento.

—Gra- gracias por salvarme.

—Debes tener cuidado, no puedes estar corriendo en los pasillos.

—Lo- lo siento lentes.

—¿Eh? Me llamo Iida Tenya, Iwakura-kun.

—Perdón, Iida-san.

—No te disculpes, no es nada. —Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

—Parece intimidante pero en realidad es un agradable sujeto. —Pensó—. En cambio él... —dirigió la vista hacia Bakugo— ...es aterrador. —Siguió caminando hasta su lugar sin percatarse que Midoriya la miraba con semblante preocupado.

All Might entró al salón anunciando que tendrían un ensayo de batallas y podrían usar sus trajes de héroes. Todos parecían emocionados pero ella no. Le daba vergüenza la sola idea de vestir ese traje de héroe.

Fueron a cambiarse y de ahí se dirigieron al campo de batalla. Para ella todos lucían espectaculares.

Iwakura vestía un traje de una sola pieza pieza color negro con el cuello y los brazos en color rojo y pequeños detalles color gris claro; y sobre este una especie de camisa blanca que en realidad era un poncho ultra delgado, un agregado que ella le dio para no sentirse tan observada. El traje la hacía sentir incomoda pero su padre había dicho que era el mejor diseño posible para usar sus poderes con eficacia.

El entrenamiento que tendrían sería de héroes contra villanos, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno. En el ejercicio unos actuarían como héroes y otros de villanos, quienes cuidarían un arma nuclear mientras que los héroes tendrían que detenerlos y capturar el arma antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Los equipos fueron formados por sorteo y así fue como a Iwakura le tocó formar equipo con Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yuga. Eran el único equipo de tres integrantes.

—Hola, Yo soy Ashido Mina, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—S-sí. Yo soy Iwakura Shion, un gusto.

—Yo soy Aoyama Yuga, un gusto, madeimoselle.

Iwakura hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Eligieron también por sorteo contra quien lucharían. Tocándole al equipo de Iwakura luchar contra el equipo de villanos conformado por Satou Rikidou y Kouda Kouji.

—Es injusto un combate de dos contra tres. —Dijo Satou.

—Piensen en este enfrentamiento como una oportunidad para aprender. En una batalla real se pueden encontrar en una desventaja numérica.

—¡Justo como se esperaba de All Might! —Respondió emocionada Uraraka.

La batalla seria monitoreada por unas pantallas localizadas en un sótano. Cada equipo traería comunicadores y una cinta especial para capturar a sus adversarios.

Estaban todos viendo la primera pelea. Iwakura saltó del susto al ver que el peliverde había sido emboscado por el chico de las explosiones.

—Las emboscadas son inapropiadas de un hombre. —Escuchó decir a un compañero.

—Midoriya lo esquivo bastante bien. —Dijo la chica de piel rosa.

Sus compañeros parecían emocionados pero ella solo apartaba la vista cada que veía que golpearían a Midoriya, cosa que fue notada por un chico con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta de hielo. Le extrañaba que alguien como ella estuviera en el departamento de héroes.

El chico de la cabellera verde se escabulló pero rápidamente fue encontrado por el de las explosiones, lo arrinconó y le apuntó con las manos

—¡Lo va a matar! —Gritó aterrada y con la voz quebrada Iwakura, haciendo que un pelirrojo volteara preocupado al escuchar los sollozos de esta.

Bakugo y Midoriya continuaban peleando frenéticamente, mas bien Bakugo era quien atacaba sin descanso, hiriendo a Midoriya. Todos alababan la habilidad de combate de Bakugo mientras que Iwakura solo mantenía la cabeza baja y repetía en voz baja "esto es horrible".

—No sé qué haces en el departamento de héroes si ni si quiera puedes soportar ver un simple entrenamiento. Será mejor que salgas de la clase de héroes y no pierdas el tiempo. —Se dirigió hacia ella una voz fría, que no era más que la de Todoroki Shouto.

—¿Ah? ¿Entrenamiento?, cierto. Es solo un entrenamiento. —Se dijo en voz baja—. Lo siento, mitad hielo-san. —Le respondió.

El aludido solo posó su vista de nuevo en los monitores, ignorando como lo había llamado la chica de las trenzas.

En un inesperado giro de tuerca, Midoriya atacó a su oponente, o por lo menos eso parecía, pues él había atacado al techo, haciéndolo volar junto con Uraraka, quien se sujetó a una columna y atacó a Iida. Pero solo fue una finta, pues ella se lanzó hacia el objetivo y logró capturar la bomba, obteniendo la inesperada victoria.

— _Midori_ -san está malherido. —Dijo preocupada Iwakura.

—¿Verde? —Pensó Todoroki—. Parece que ella le pone apodos a todos.

[Aclaración: Iwakura le dice Midori, o sea verde (el color), a Midoriya. A partir de ahora pondré "Verde" en vez de "Midori" cada que Iwakura se refiera a Midoriya Izuku.]

El segundo combate acabó rápido. Todoroki neutralizó rápidamente a sus adversarios, primero congelando todo y al final derritiendo todo lo que había congelado.

—¡Mitad hielo-san es genial! —Se le escapó decir emocionada a Iwakura, cosa que le causó un sonrojo por exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—Iwakura-kun, ¿hablas de Todoroki-kun? —Preguntó Iida un poco confundido.

—¿Quién es Todoroki-san?

—El chico con hielo en su cuerpo.

—Ah... perdón, no sé su nombre.

—Pareciera que ella no recuerda los nombres. —Pensó Ashido.— Iwakura-chan, ¿cómo me llamo? —Le preguntó la chica de cuencas negras.

—Mmm... Lo siento, Rosa-san. No sé cómo te llamas...

—¡Pero te lo dije hace unos minutos! —Hizo puchero.

—¿Y recuerdas el mío? — Dijo Aoyama esperanzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Quieren callarse de una puta vez! —Ordenó Bakugo sacando explosiones con sus manos.

Aoyama y Ashido se disculparon nerviosamente mientras que Iwakura solo agachó la cabeza y susurró un "lo siento".

Después de varias pelas fue el turno del equipo de Iwakura. Estaba nerviosa pero daría todo de sí. Sabía que un error podría costarle la victoria en el entrenamiento.

—Bien, antes de pelear sería bueno saber cuáles son nuestros kousei. —Dijo Iwakura con voz un poco insegura.

—Yo disparo un láser con mi ombligo.

—Yo secreto ácido.

—Ya veo. Yo tengo súper velocidad y súper fuerza.

—¿Dos kousei? —Dijo Ashido asombrada.

—Sí. Pensando en las habilidades de cada uno, ustedes se escabullirán juntos y yo buscaré la bomba entre las sombras. Cuando atrapen a uno de los oponentes yo salgo y peleo con el que está cuidando la bomba. Será fácil para mí por mi kousei de velocidad.

—¿Estás segura de ir tu sola? ¿Y si te lastiman? —Expresó Ashido preocupada.

—No se preocupe, mi fuerza es excepcional.

Dado que parecía no haber nadie en los pasillos, ellos cambiaron el plan. Iwakura buscaría la habitación con la bomba y aparecería ante ellos. Cuando la fueran a atacar correría, asegurándose que la siguieran, en busca de Ashido y Aoyama quienes esperarían al que fuera tras de Iwakura.

El plan funcionó, fue seguida por Satou, quien se dio cuenta de que era una trampa demasiado tarde, pues Aoyama le disparó con su laser, dándole en un brazo.

—¡Ahora a la bomba, sujétate Rosa-san! —Iwakura iba corriendo con Ashido en su espalda.

—Cuando de la señal te aventaré hacia arriba. —Le indicó Iwakura, a lo que Ashido asintió nerviosa.

Llegaron rápido a la habitación y Ashido fue arrojada, sorprendiendo a Kouji; mientras que Iwakura corrió hacia el chico haciéndolo caer al suelo y sometiéndolo en una llave y aventarlo hacia la puerta. Ashido estaba cayendo e Iwakura adoptó una posición parecida a la usan los jugadores de voleibol, usando sus manos como catapulta y arrojando a Ashido hacia la bomba, ganando la batalla.

—¡Gana el equipo Ashido! —Anunció All Might a la vez que sonaba la alarma.

—¡Ella es impresionante! —Exclamó Hanta, un chico que podía sacar cinta adhesiva de sus codos.

—Me sorprende como pese a que ella pudo correr y atrapar a Ashido y luego tocar la bomba, prefirió darle soporte a Ashido para que ella fuera la que obtuviera el objetivo. —Analizó Yaoyorozu.

—Ciertamente ella es mucho más fuerte y lista de lo que aparenta. —Dijo Kaminari.

—¡Eso es lo que se llama trabajo en equipo, mis jóvenes! —Exclamó All Might con su clásica sonrisa.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo todos. Iwakura, hiciste algo riesgoso. Lo ideal hubiera sido que ataras al joven Kouji y después atraparas a la señorita Ashido. —Le espetó All Might.

—Lo- lo siento. —Agachó levemente la cabeza. —No quería arriesgar a Ashido-san. Se hubiera lastimado si yo no la atrapaba a tiempo.

—¡Muy bien, mi chica! ¡Ese debe ser el pensamiento de un héroe! —Le dijo levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación e Iwakura suspiraba, aliviada.

Por su parte, Bakugo estaba más que furioso, ¿cómo era posible que esa extra tuviera la aprobación de All Might? Se sentía frustrado, no solo por Todoroki, sino por esa estúpida niña llorona sin gracia. El solo apretaba sus puños de la rabia.

Todos se dirigían a los vestidores. Iwakura se había quedado atrás, caminaba con la cabeza gacha mientras se desanudaba las cebollas que se había hecho con sus trenzas cuando una mano firme la tomó por el brazo.

—No te creas mucho solo por haber salido bien en una estúpida prueba, gorda. —Musitó Bakugo.

—No-no me creo nada, Explosiones-san. —Dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡No me pongas motes, llorona!

—Yo, lo siento. —Agachó la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Qué bueno que sabes tú lugar, basura. —La soltó y continuó su camino.

—Él es malo. —Dijo por lo bajo para terminar de deshacer la otra cebolla que tenía en su cabello.

A penas entró Midoriya, Iwakura corrió hacia él preguntándole si estaba bien, si le dolía, con angustia en su voz.

—E-estoy bien. —La cercanía con la chica de trenzas lo puso nervioso. — Me llamo Midoriya Izuku, no-

El chico fue interrumpido por sus compañeros, quienes alababan su actuación durante el entrenamiento. Iwakura solo se alejó sigilosamente del grupo que rodeó a su compañero y volvió a su lugar con una expresión de alivio. Cosa que fue notada por cierto chico heterocromático.


	4. PASO A PASO

La noticia de que All Might era el nuevo profesor de Yuuei ocasionó que una horda de reporteros estuvieran en la entrada del recinto, intentando obtener una entrevista o alguna otra información del héroe número uno.

Iwakura al llegar se puso nerviosa cuando vio a toda esa gente aglomerada en la puerta principal; respiró profundo y se abrió paso entre la multitud usando su fuerza. No lo pensó mucho, lo que menos quería era que esos reporteros le hicieran preguntas.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? —Dijo un camarógrafo que fue empujado por Iwakura, sorprendido un poco por la fuerza con la que la chica lo hizo a un lado.

Habiendo pasado la barrera humana, corrió hacia la entrada del edificio y se dedicó a cambiarse los zapatos.

—¡Maldición, traes una licra bajo la falda! —Se quejó un chico de baja estatura con la cabellera morada.

—¡Eres un maldito cerdo degenerado! —Gritó, le dio un golpe en los bajos y se fue corriendo de allí.

—Una flor salvaje, no me lo esperé. —Dijo Mineta en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Todoroki estaba en el lado opuesto de los casilleros cuando presenció la escena. Tal fue su asombro que por un momento su rostro sereno cambio por uno sorprendido, abriendo los ojos.

El joven continúo su camino pero le llamó la atención la reacción de la chica, quien a primera vista era tímida y muy educada; pero la actitud que acababa de presenciar no parecía algo propio de una persona como Iwakura pues, comparándola con Yaoyorozu, ambas tenían una forma de ser "delicada" y nunca escuchó a Momo decir improperios ni reaccionar tan bruscamente como lo hizo Iwakura, lo que le hizo pensar que ella no solo era fuerte, sino también alguien a quien no se podía subestimar porque era impredecible.

Una vez el profesor Aizawa entregó los resultados de las evaluaciones del día anterior, prosiguieron a elegir a los representantes de clases, quedando en un inicio como candidatos Midoriya, Yaoyorozu e Iwakura.

Después de la negativa de Iwakura a ser delegada de clases se votó por qué Midoriya cumpliera ese papel y Yaoyorozu fuera la vicedelegada.

Iwakura suspiró aliviada, no era una persona que destacara y era consciente de que no tenía las habilidades de comunicación de Yaoyorozu, pues le daba miedo hablar en público. Era mejor así, pensaba mientras apretaba su falda bajo el escritorio, en un intento de sentirse menos abrumada. Todoroki la vio y solo pensó en que a ella en verdad le aterraba la idea de ser delegada de grupo.

En la hora del almuerzo Iwakura pensaba salir al patio a comer pero con los reporteros afuera mejor se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en el lugar más apartado posible. De un momento a otro sonaron las alarmas, ¡había intrusos en la academia!

Caminó con dirección a la salida de emergencia pero súbitamente fue jalada hacia el interior de la muchedumbre, que estaba presa del pánico. Los empujones y jaloneos ocasionaron que se cayera, lastimándose la rodilla y torciéndose el tobillo.

—¡Alguien se ha caído, estamos en problemas! —Escuchó como un chico gritaba. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, lo único que logró fue que le pisaran las manos.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuchó la voz de Iida. Al parecer solo se habían logrado infiltrar los reporteros a las instalaciones y eso tranquilizó a todos; no eran villanos quienes se infiltraron.

Una chica de cabello naranja se acercó a auxiliarla al notar que ella seguía tirada en el suelo y la llevó la enfermería, donde le curaron las heridas.

—Afortunadamente solo fue un esguince, no es nada grave. En dos días, a lo mucho tres, podrás caminar de nuevo con normalidad. —Le dijo la ancianita con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias Recovery Girl, es usted muy amable. —Le dio una reverencia.

—No es nada, mi niña. Solo procura mantenerte en reposo y no dejes de usar las muletas o podrías tardar más tiempo en recuperarte. —Dijo antes de darle un caramelo.

Iwakura le dedicó una última reverencia antes de salir de la enfermería, su padre la mataría por lastimarse de esa forma. Solo rogaba no encontrarlo en casa ese día.

Cuando entró al salón, estaban por nombrar a Iida el nuevo elegado de la clase, ella no entendía nada.

—¿Qué te pasó, Iwakura-kun? —Iida se alarmó al notar que su compañera entraba en muletas.

—Eh, pues me empujaron y me desguincé el tobillo.

—Perdóname, si hubiera reaccionado más rápido no te hubieras lastimado. —Dijo dando una reverencia como disculpa en un ángulo de noventa grados.

—N-no, fue su culpa, no tenía forma de saber que esto pasaría.

—¿Van a terminar con esto? Me van a salir canas. —Interrumpió Aizawa.

—L-lo siento. —Respondió Iwakura dirigiéndose a su lugar.

—Solo una torpe se esguinza el tobillo. —Dijo Bakugo entre dientes.

Ya que vivían por la misma zona, Aizawa le dijo a Todoroki que acompañara a Iwakura hasta su casa

Ya que vivían por la misma zona, Aizawa le dijo a Todoroki que acompañara a Iwakura hasta su casa. Ella estaba muy apenada por ocasionarle molestias a su compañero.

—Iwakura-chan, ¿me pasarías tu número de celular? —Le dijo Uraraka quien se acercó al pupitre de Iwakura.

—L-lo siento, no tengo. — Respondió apenada.

—Eso es raro, kero. —Se aproximó a las muchachas una chica con características semejantes a las de una rana.

—Es para no distraerme, además no lo necesito. —Les dio una sonrisa—. Perdón, Bicolor-san me está esperando. —Tomó las muletas e hizo el esfuerzo por ponerse la mochila.

Al ver que se estaba demorando, Todoroki se quitó del marco de la puerta y se aproximó a Iwakura para quitarle la mochila de las manos.

—L-lo siento... —Agachó la cabeza.

—Andando. —Fue lo único que dijo el joven antes de salir del salón, con Iwakura siguiéndolo.

—¿Le dijo Bicolor? —Dijo sorprendida Asui, la chica rana.

—Creo que a ella se le dificulta aprender los nombres. —Respondió Uraraka.

—¿Cómo te llama a ti, Uraraka-chan, kero?

—Aún no lo sé, pero a Midoriya-kun le dice verde.

—¿Por su color de pelo?

—Eso creo.

Iwakura y Todoroki caminaban por el largo pasillo para tomar el elevador. Había un silencio sepulcral en la pequeña cabina.

—Todoroki.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó sin entender.

—Me llamo Todoroki Shoto. —Dijo sin voltearla a ver.

—Ah... yo... lo siento...

—...

—Yo... tiendo a olvidar los nombres, Todoroki-san. Trataré de no olvidar como se llama.

—Hummm.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y ambos salieron con dirección a la salida de la academia.

Inconscientemente Todoroki empezó a caminar rápidamente dejando a Iwakura atrás. Se giró al no sentir que lo siguiera y vio como Iwakura intentaba saltar con las muletas, queriendo alcanzarlo. Solo se limitó a regresar por ella.

—Debiste decir que te estaba dejando atrás.

—L-lo siento. —Dijo apenada.

—Bien, sigamos caminado.

El resto del trayecto ambos fueron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Iwakura.

—Es aquí, gracias Bicolor-san. —Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Todoroki... tu mochila. —Le puso los tirantes de la mochila en las manos.

—L-lo siento, Todoroki-san.

—Te disculpas demasiado, es molesto.

—L-lo sien... discúlpame.

—Hasta mañana. —Dijo y se dio la vuelta para después desaparecer cuando dobló en una esquina.

—Creo que no le agrado. —Pensó con nerviosismo, dio un suspiro y entró en la casa. Había sido un día largo.

Al siguiente día llegó tarde, el tren iba tan lleno que no supo cómo abordarlo con las muletas, no quería molestar.

—Mañana levántate más temprano para que no se te haga tarde. —La reprendió Aizawa.

—Lo siento. No calculé bien el tiempo.

—Como el hombre que eres la hubieras ido a recoger, Todoroki. —Dijo el chico pelirrojo y picudos dientes.

—No era mi obligación. —Respondió el aludido secamente.

—Ya cállense, continuemos con la clase. —Levantó la voz el profesor.

A la hora del almuerzo el grupo de Uraraka invitó a comer a Iwakura, quien solo llevaba un jugo y un pan de yakisoba para almorzar ya que no había podido terminar de preparar su bento a tiempo.

—¿En serio no quieres que te compremos algo? —Insistía Uraraka.

—No, así estoy bien, chapitas-san.

—Es algo incómodo que me llames así.

—Lo siento...

—¡Pero no hay problema! Es mejor que me llames así que pelo café, je, je.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Sí, pero no hay necesidad de que seas tan formal, Iwakura –chan, nos podemos tutear, somos de la misma edad. —Le dijo dándole una radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien. —Sonrió tímidamente...

—A mí llámame Tsuyu, Shion-chan.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-yo, yo no podría! ¡Sería ser grosera con us- contigo!

—Somos amigas, está bien que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres. —Asui tomó las manos de Iwakura.

La joven asintió sonrojada y feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se declaraba su amigo y le brindaba esa confianza.

Asui le obsequió su tazón con uvas y los demás también le dieron algo de su comida como símbolo de amistad.

—Gra-gracias, son todos tan amables... —Iwakura balbuceó sintiendo una extraña mescolanza de alegría y tristeza. Esa situación era totalmente nueva para ella pero se alegró de haber ingresado a Yuuei, estaba viviendo cosas que nunca creyó experimentar.

—Sabía que Iwakura-san entraría en Yuuei, cambió mucho desde que era una niña pequeña... —Se dijo una joven con cabello negro y ondulado, quien observaba al grupo desde dos mesas de distancia.


	5. ENSAYO DE RESCATE

CAPÍTULO 4: ENSAYO DE RESCATE

Otro día de estudios en Yuuei. Había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se formaran grupos de amigos. Iwakura aún estaba un poco incrédula, se le hacía un sueño tener alguien con quien conversar en las horas libres pero era real: Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya y Asui se reunían a su alrededor a platicar, aunque ella casi siempre se dedicaba a escucharlos, quitándosele ya un poco su timidez característica.

—... pero no sé si saldré bien en los exámenes, esa parte siempre se complica. —Asui expresó pensativa.

—Ra-ranita-san, tú eres muy lista, estoy segura que estarás bien. —Iwakura le dio ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si bien, a todos les resultaba un poco extraño y a veces incomodo que Iwakura siempre les llamara con un apodo involuntario, se habían acostumbrado a ello pues se les hacía tierno o se habían cansado de intentar que recordara sus nombres. Todos o casi todos... Tokoyami sentía que intentaba hacerle alguna clase de broma que no lograba comprender, a Jirou le decía "bonita" y siempre la avergonzaba con ese apodo y Bakugo, pues... él es explosivo. Aunque intentara ignorar a la chica y como se refería a él no podía, esa niña provocaba algo en el que le hacía hervir la sangre, no sabía decir si igual o más qué lo que le provocaba Midoriya.

— ¡A sus asientos! —Aizawa hizo notar su presencia perezosamente, con cara de fastidio y fue al grano:

—Para las habilidades de heroísmo que estudiaremos hoy se ha decidido que serán supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres, conformado por mí, All Might y otra persona, tendrán un ensayo de rescate. —Anunció, logrando percibir la emoción de sus alumnos más revoltosos así como de los que no hacían tanto jaleo.

El profesor les dio la opción de no usar su traje, ya que podría traerles desventajas. La mayoría de los jóvenes fueron a cambiarse, sin prestar mucha atención a quienes no iban a los vestidores, mientras que Aizawa revisaba con cierto fastidio unos papeles. Al estar el área de entrenamiento muy lejos irían en autobús, cosa que le ocasionaba más trabajo, pero eso era parte de ser profesor en Yuuei.

Todos parecían entusiasmados e Iwakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo usaría sus habilidades en esa situación.

— ¿Por qué usas el uniforme de gimnasia, Deku-kun? —Se aproximó a él Uraraka.

—Mi uniforme quedó en muy mal estado durante el ensayo de batalla por lo que el departamento de soporte lo está arreglando. Pero no soy el único, también Iwakura-san trae el uniforme, mira. —Señalando a dónde estaba Iwakura.

— ¡Iwakura-chan, aquí estamos! —Agitaba la mano Uraraka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iwakura les dirigido una mirada y se acercó a ellos tímidamente.

— ¿Por qué no traes tu traje? —Preguntó Izuku.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza. —Admitió.

Durante el trayecto los jóvenes platicaban animadamente sobre sus kousei. Iwakura se encontraba sentada entre Uraraka y Midoriya y solo escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

— ¡Si hablamos de ataques llamativos y fuertes, no podemos a olvidar a Todoroki, Bakugo e Iwakura! Iwakura es tímida pero su personalidad es linda. Aunque Bakugo siempre está enojado, por lo que no será popular. —Dijo Asui.

Iwakura solo sintió sus mejillas encenderse por el comentario de Asui y Bakugo se puso a gritar como loco, cosa que no duro mucho pues el profesor los calló, indicándoles que estaban a punto de llegar.

Una vez entraron al campo de entrenamiento todos se quedaron asombrados, había una zona, de inundaciones, una de deslizamiento, de incendio y más, todas diseñadas por el héroe No. 13. ¡Era la U.S.J.!

Durante las indicaciones que les daba No. 13, hubo unas palabras que resonaron en la mente de Iwakura.

— _"Este es un poder que puede ser utilizado fácilmente para matar personas. Y de esa misma forma, no es diferente las los kousei que ustedes poseen."_ —Ella sabía que tenía razón, lo comprendía mejor que nadie—. ¡Sus kousei no existen para hacer daño, sirven para ayudar a la gente! —Con estas últimas palabras No. 13 les dio ánimos a los estudiantes.

— ¡QUÉDENSE EN UN SOLO LUGAR Y NO SE MUEVAN! —Gritó Eraserhead de la nada—. ¡No. 13, protege a los estudiantes!

Habían aparecido ante ellos villanos, quienes habían burlado la seguridad y por lo que las alarmas no sonaron. No. 13 y Kaminari intentaban contactar con los héroes de Yuuei mientras que Eraserhead fue al frente a pelear.

Los estudiantes estaban siendo evacuados por el héroe espacial cuando fueron emboscados por otro villano que parecía estar formado por sombras. Este villano se presentó como un integrante de la "Alianza de Villanos" y les hizo saber que iban tras All Might pero, sin aviso, el pelirrojo y el chico explosiones locas atacaron al villano, quien en consecuencia absorbió a casi todos los alumnos, transportándolos con su niebla a distintas zonas de la USJ.

Inesperadamente Iwakura fue a dar al mismo lugar que el par de muchachos que minutos antes había atacado al villano, estaba asustada y confundida.

— ¿Dónde es que estamos? —Dijo Iwakura levantándose e intentando sonar tranquila.

—Parece la zona de ruinas. —Respondió Kirishima.

— ¡Por qué demonios tenías que caer con nosotros, gorda! —Le gritó Bakugo sacando explosiones.

—Cálmate Bakugo, en este momento tenemos que ocuparnos de los villanos.

—Ella solo nos estorbará. —Dijo Bakugo para después darse la vuelta.

—Qué mala suerte tengo. —Susurró la chica en un suspiro.

—Apresúrate Iwakura. —Le apuró Kirishima para no separarse.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento.

— ¡Una emboscada! —Gritó el pelirrojo mientras Bakugo empezaba a atacar a uno de los villanos.

— ¡Iwakura! —Kirishima se giró y vio que había sido capturada por el enemigo.

— ¡Toma! —Le dio una patada en el estómago, que hizo al villano retroceder y soltar su agarre por el dolor ocasionado.

Otro villano fue tras Iwakura pero esta fue más rápida y se posicionó tras de él, doblándole la mano. Sentía que se le salía el corazón y tenía ganas de llorar pero ese no era momento para querer correr a esconderse.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! —Gritó Bakugo para darle un gancho a un villano que estaba por atacar a Iwakura por la espalda.

— ¡Casi me das a mí, explosiones! —Le reclamó.

— ¡Cállate llorona! —Iwakura respiró profundo, tomó valor y se concentró, si se distraía otro villano podría intentar atacarla por sorpresa

Kirishima peleaba arduamente, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a otro villano e Iwakura lo atrapó y lo golpeó en un costado del abdomen.

—Esta niña tiene una fuerza monstruosa. — Se quejó uno de los hombres.

— ¡A dónde estás viendo, tu oponente soy yo! — Bakugo gritó y le estampó una explosión en la cara.

De entre las sombras surgió un villano que tenía intenciones de atacar a Kirishima por la espalda, Iwakura se percató de su presencia y le propinó una patada que lo arrojo hasta el muro, dejándole inconsciente.

—¡Qué miedo! —Gritó Iwakura con la voz agitada y con lágrimas a punto de brotar.

— ¡Idiota, no te descuides! —Le gritó Bakugo a Kirishima.

—Gracias Iwakura, me salvaste. —Le dijo Kirishima mostrando sus dientes mientras la chica se limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de los ojos.

Una vez habiendo neutralizado a los villanos, los reunieron y ataron en una habitación. Kirishima hablaba de ir a ayudar a sus compañeros pero Bakugo parecía no estar de acuerdo e Iwakura se encontraba temerosa de la sola idea de luchar con más villanos. Se quería esconder, ella no estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente para pelear con más hombres de esos. Se suponía que era una estudiante, no debería de estar pasando por esa situación. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Kirishima.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Iwakura?

—Creo que debemos quedarnos, es peligroso ir afuera.

—Tú quédate si quieres, miedosa. Yo voy por el cabrón de los portales teletrasnportadores.

—Bien, iré con Kirishima-san, no quiero quedarme sola.

Bakugo solo emitió un gruñido para ser seguido por los chicos mientras se dirigían a la salida.

— ¿Crees que podamos con él, Bakugo? —Kirishima le soltó.

—Claro, si él asignó estos inútiles incompetentes para nosotros, estará bien.

— ¿Por eso estás tan calmado?

— ¡Yo siempre estoy calmado, maldito descerebrado! —Le gritó echando chispas.

—Ah, salió de nuevo. —Dijo en tono de burla e Iwakura soltó una risita.

— ¡De que te ríes, llorona! —Le gritó a la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera—. Váyanse, luego los veo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Yo creo en mis compañeros...! ¡Y tú estás comenzado a sonar muy varonil, Bakugo! ¡Yo voy contigo!

—Rojo-san, no creo...

—Quédate aquí gimoteado, solo molestas. —Bakugo le dio una mirada furiosa.

—Cálmate Bakugo, la estás asustando.

—N-no, está bien, también iré. Después de todo entre a esta academia para convertirme en héroe. —Lo dijo más con el afán de no quedarse sola a merced de los villanos que el deseo de ir a buscar más pelea.

— ¡Así se habla! —Expresó Kirishima levantando un pulgar en señal de aprobación. —Me llamo Kirishima. —Le sonrió.

—Ah, sí, lo siento.

— ¡Dejen de parlotear o los dejó atrás! —Bakugo les gritó irritado y ambos se apresuraron para alcanzarlo.

Corrieron hasta la plaza principal, dónde estaba Blackmist, el villano de los portales y All Might luchando. De un momento a otro All Might fue inmovilizado y Bakugo tomó impulso con sus explosiones para llegar y atacar a los villanos que tenían acorralado a All Might.

— ¡Sal de mi puto camino, Deku! —Gritó Bakugo para atacar al dueño de los portales y poco después Todoroki accionó su hielo y congeló una parte de la criatura que aprisionaba a All Might. Nomu, le llamaban.

— ¡El tipo de los portales tiene cuerpo físico y solo puede usar su kousei en un determinado número de lugares! —Bakugo le gritó esa valiosa información a All Might.

—Nomu, acaba con el chico explosivo. —Ordenó un sujeto con el cabello grisáceo y cubierto por manos en varias partes de su cuerpo. Al escuchar su voz, Iwakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

El nomu salió de su prisión helada y se regeneró, al parecer este era un humano reconstruido con varios kousei. En un parpadeo la criatura atacó a Bakugo, pero el muchacho fue protegido por All Might con sus brazos, parando el ataque de la criatura.

El sujeto de las manos en el cuerpo parecía irritado, empezó a vociferar contra All Might y manifestando que su intención y la de sus secuaces era matar al héroe número uno. Fue muy claro en ello, aunque lo decía casi haciendo berrinche.

All Might sabía que los jóvenes querían ayudar pero preocupado por su bienestar les ordenó que huyeran. Al mismo tiempo, el villano de las manos empezó a correr hacia los muchachos con toda la intención de herirlos, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta de cuando Iwakura también corrió y se posicionó detrás del espeluznante peligris, colocó sus manos bajo las axilas de este y lo arrojó hacia donde estaba el nomu. Enseguida regresó con sus compañeros, agitada y pálida. No sabía por qué lo hizo, sus piernas se habían movido solas.

All Might vió con sorpresa como el villano de las manos era arrojado hacia el nomu pero reaccionó rápido; corrió hacia el monstruo para golpearlo continuamente y logró debilitarlo.

— ¡Maldita niña! —Gritó el peligris mientras se levantaba aturdido.

— ¡Que rápido se movió! —Dijo estupefacto Kirishima mientras Iwakura estaba con las piernas flexionadas y las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¡E-eso fue muy peligroso, Iwakura-san! —Midoriya exclamó temblando e impresionado por la hazaña de la chica.

—L-lo siento, Verde-san, entré en pánico. —Dijo limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

— ¡Quien es esa tipa! —Pensó Bakugo sorprendido y una expresión de rabia en su rostro pero los jóvenes, e incluso el mismo All Might, estaban impresionados por el rápido ataque de Iwakura y porque nunca esperaron que ella fuera así de temeraria.

All Might continuaba peleando intensamente con el nomu y con un último movimiento lo mandó fuera de la USJ, dejando helados a los presentes. ¿Así era combatir villanos profesionalmente? Sin lugar a dudas ellos estaban muy por debajo de lo que debería de ser un héroe profesional. Esa enorme diferencia de poderes los abrumaba y los hacía sentir que eran débiles y que les faltaba mucho para alcanzar ese grado de poder.

—Hiciste trampa, ¡cómo te atreves a dañar a mi nomu! —Se quejaba el peligris al ver como el nomu fue lanzado por los aires.

Alrededor de All Might había mucho humo, la fuerza empleada por este era tan impresionante que condensaba el aire.

Kaminari le dijo a Midoriya que era mejor que se fueran para dejar al héroe número uno encargarse de los villanos, pero Midoriya estaba estático, mirando a hacia All Might.

—Vámonos verde-san. —Le rogaba Iwakura pero este parecía ignorarla. Los demás empezaron a retirarse mientras que Iwakura se quedó observando a Midoriya, a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

—Midori-san... —Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que el chico heterocromático y al tiempo que este se giraba hacia donde estaban parados Iwakura y el peliverde.

— ¡Debemos vengar a nomu! —Grito el peligris antes de entrar en un portal para atacar a All Might, pero no logro su cometido pues Midoriya corrió y le dio un puñetazo al sujeto de la neblina negra, haciendo que el peligris cayera, pues había usado de nuevo sus portales.

—¡No toques a All Might! —Gritó el chico cuando estaba a punto de ser atacado por el peligris pero en ese instante una bala le atravesó la mano al villano, frustrando su cometido al tiempo que Asui jalaba a Midoriya con su lengua. ¡Habían llegado los héroes profesionales!

Al percatarse que estaban rodeados, los villanos optaron por retirarse, pero los héroes no los dejarían escapar. Un héroe con traje de bombero empezó a atacar a la vez que No. 13 accionaba su ataque de Dark Hole, pero fue demasiado tarde, los villanos lograron escapar.

—E-estamos vivos... —Dijo Iwakura cayendo de rodillas, temblando.

Kirishima, Bakugo y Todoroki giraron su vista hacia ella pero el pelirrojo al ver el estado de la chica se aproximó a Iwakura y la abrazó en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Estamos bien, ya pasó todo. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Además, ¡luchaste fenomenal! ¡Confía más en tu fuerza!

Ella solo se quedó callada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Aún no asimilaba que apenas entrando a Yuuei tuvo que enfrentarse con villanos de verdad.

—Oh, Iré a ver a Midoriya, discúlpame. —Soltó el abrazo que le brindaba a la chica para ir en auxilio de su compañero pero el héroe Cementoss hizo un muro que separó a Midoriya y All Might de la vista de los demás, ordenándole al chico pelirojo que se agrupara con sus compañeros. Este regresó y le ofreció la mano a Iwakura para que se levantara y después se dirigieron juntos a la salida para ser revisados por el personal médico.

Todos, a excepción de Midoriya, estaban ilesos. Iwakura estaba recuperando la calma, ignoraba los que decían sus compañeros.

—Pero ¿saben qué?, me sorprendió Iwakura. Actuó valerosamente cuando estábamos luchando con los villanos. Y ese movimiento para atacar al tipo de las manos, ¡fenomenal!

Todoroki volteó al escuchar eso. ¿Peleó codo a codo con Bakugo y Kirishima mientras estaban solos? No se sorprendió tanto. Verla hacer ese movimiento arriesgado arrojando al villano de las manos le había hecho dejar de subestimarla completamente. Podría ser una niña tímida y llorona pero cuando lo requería actuaba con la cabeza fría.

— ¿En serio hizo eso? —Se acercó Hagakure al grupo de chicos.

—Sí, la hubieras visto, inclusive me defendió de un ataque sorpresa, —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo no soy tan genial como dices, Rojo-san. —Dijo desanimada.

—Exacto, ¡no lo eres! Si sabes lo que te conviene deberías dejar el curso de héroes, gorda llorona. Después de ver tu patética actuación solo me provocas asco.

—Deja de decirle esas cosas Bakugo. —Le recriminó Kirishima.

Ella levanto la cabeza y caminó con dirección a Bakugo, para pararse frente a él.

—Yo no puedo dejar el curso de héroes y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitar que siga aquí. —Le dijo con un semblante serio pese a que en su rostro eran evidentes lágrimas secas

—Tsk, piérdete gorda. —Bakugo la miró enojado y se retiró del lugar.

— ¿Qué le dijiste, Iwakura? —Se aproximó Kirishima.

—Nada. Él me da miedo.

En otro lugar una pelinegra veía las noticias angustiada.

— ¿Le sucede algo, señorita Kinomoto?

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Se levantó y salió del salón rápidamente.

— ¡Kinomoto! ¡Vuelva a su lugar! —Le gritaba el profesor pero ella lo ignoró.

— ¡Demonios, Iwakura! —Maldecía desesperada por no encontrar nuevas noticias sobre el incidente de la USJ—. Tengo que hacer que me transfieran de clase, fui muy descuidada en el examen de admisión. —Se reprochaba pese a que no había sido su culpa enfermarse ese día y aunque pese a eso logró ingresar a Yuuei. Tenía que esforzarse mucho, había llegado muy lejos como para arruinar todo a esas alturas y no estaba dispuesta a tirar todos sus años de entrenmiento por la borda. 

**[FICHA DE PERSONAJE]**

 **Nombre:** Kinomoto Yukio (木之本雪緒)

 **Estatura:** 160 cm

 **Peso:** 54 kg

 **Kousei:** Wind

 **Le gusta:** Chocolate

Amiga de la infancia de Shion. Cuando iba a entrar a segundo grado Shion se cambió de casa y por eso no volvió a saber de ella. Tiene el cabello negro y un poco ondulado y ojos rojizos. Usa lentes y es alegre aunque a primera vista luzca como una persona seria.


	6. FLOR DE CEREZO

CAPÍTULO 5: FLOR DE CEREZO

Después del incidente de la USJ Aizawa sorprendió a sus alumnos yendo a dar clases pese a que era evidente que había resultado muy malherido. El festival deportivo de Yuuei estaba próximo a celebrarse y tenía que preparar a sus alumnos para el evento. La decisión de celebrar el festival aún después de los últimos acontecimientos conmocionó a más de uno, pero esta era una oportunidad para que los estudiantes mostraran todo lo que tenían y lo espectaculares que eran sus kousei.

— ¿Iwakura-chan no vino? —Asui expresó preocupada.

—No... me pregunto si estará bien. —Dijo Uraraka.

—Lo malo es que no podemos comunicarnos con ella porque no tienen teléfono celular.

—Espero que por lo menos venga a las clases de la tarde.

— _¿Acaso usar sus kousei le ocasiona agotamiento físico? Pero ella no se veía agotada ni nada, solo asustada._ —Pensó Todoroki, quien escuchó la conversación de las chicas.

—Bakugo, ¿qué le dijiste a Iwakura? —Kirishima se acercó.

—Yo no le dije nada a esa perdedora.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vino a clases hoy?

—Yo que sé, seguro desistió de su idea de ser héroe, ¿acaso no viste cómo se orinaba encima durante el entrenamiento de rescate?

—Ka-Kaccan, no hables así de ella, es una chica. —Tartamudeó Midoriya.

—Cállate y métete en tus asuntos, estúpido Deku. —Midoriya se encogió en su lugar y las chicas miraron de mala manera a Bakugo, quien chasqueó la lengua y se colocó los audífonos mientras miraba por la ventana.

Después de la hora del almuerzo una chica de pelo ondulado y lentes estaba esperando a que entraran todos los alumnos del 1A.

—Hola, disculpen todos. ¿Aquí estudia Iwakura Shion? —Dijo desde la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, soy Iida Tenya, el delegado de clase. Hoy ella no vino a clase. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —Saludó mientras se dirigía a donde estaba la muchacha.

—Ah, disculpen la intromisión. Me llamo Kinomoto Yukio y soy de la clase 1C.

—Espera, eres amiga de Iwakura-chan. —Se aproximó Uraraka.

—Emm, algo así. Tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo, así que no estaba segura si en verdad era ella. Perdón pero ahí viene mi profesor. —Dio una reverencia y se fue a su salón.

—Genial, la gorda tiene una amiga. —Dijo Bakugo con desdén.

Iida solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y volvió a su lugar al ver que Cementoss se dirigía al aula.

A la salida de las clases, Aizawa le pidió a Todoroki que le llevara los apuntes y el comunicado del festival deportivo a Iwakura, quien no tuvo más remedio que acatar las órdenes del profesor.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre pero no abrían, pensó que no había nadie y decidió meter las hojas en el buzón cuando escuchó que alguien tosía del otro lado de la puerta, así que esperó a que le abrieran.

—Iwakura, Aizawa me dijo que te trajera esto. —Le extendió las hojas.

—Cof, cof. Lo siento. —Sacó temblorosa la mano de la cobija que la cubría, se miraba muy pálida.

— ¿Estás sola?

—Papá pronto volverá, gracias por traerme los apuntes. —Dio una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta.

A Todoroki se le hizo extraño el comportamiento de Iwakura, pero supuso que era porque estaba enferma. No le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a su casa.

Iwakura cerró la puerta rápidamente y después se recargó en la pared, se sentía muy mareada. Como pudo, llegó a la sala y se acostó en el sillón, dejando caer las hojas al suelo.

—Solo espero que papá llegue pronto para que me cure la fiebre. —Pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Despertó media hora antes de que llegara su papá. Tomo las hojas, y subió a tomar un baño rápido. La medicina no hacia efecto. Decidió hacer pasta para cenar. Por suerte tenía algunas verduras ya preparadas, solo las calentaría.

—Te enfermaste de nuevo. —Le dijo con fastidio.

—Yo... lo siento, padre.

—Deja curarte, en ese estado no puedes estudiar. —Posó una mano sobre la frente de Shion y esta empezó a emitir una luz verde, aliviando su fiebre y su tos.

—Gracias, padre.

— ¿La tarea?

—Me la trajeron, pero hoy no dejaron mucha y mandaron este comunicado. —Se levantó de la mesa para servir la cena. Como ya se había curado ya le había vuelto el apetito.

—Espero que te sirva de lección. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que te quieres cambiar de departamento en la escuela de héroes, ¿entendido? —Le decía mientras leía el papel en su mano.

—Sí padre, no volverá a suceder.

Al día siguiente Iwakura se presentó en la academia. Sus amigos estaban preocupados pero ella les dijo que solo había sido un resfriado y que ya se encontraba bien.

—Por cierto, Iwakura-chan, ayer te vino a buscar una chica. —Dijo Uraraka

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, dijo que se llamaba Kinomoto Yukio. —Intervino Iida.

—Kinomoto... ¿cómo era?

—Tenía el cabello negro y gafas. —Recordó Iida.

—No recuerdo. Yo no conozco a mucha gente.

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares al escuchar al profesor entrar.

Ese día tenían estudio libre y a Iwakura le habían asignado recoger los cuadernos de algebra.

—Explosiones-san, ¿su cuaderno de ejercicios?

— ¡No me pongas motes, estúpida!

—Y-yo lo siento.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver después del incidente de la USJ.

—Y-yo no voy a renunciar.

—Veamos que tanto aguantas. —Dijo Bakugo tirando su escritorio de una patada y generando explosiones con sus manos.

— ¡No voy a dejar que me lastimes! —Le gritó a Bakugo mientras su flequillo se empezaba a elevar. Ella lo veía fijamente y el joven empezó a sangrar de la nariz.

— ¡Que me hiciste, perra! —Intentó moverse pero solo estaba ahí, parado con sus manos en posición de accionar explosiones pero sin hacer nada.

—Es mi tercer kousei, mentis. Un poder mental parecido a la telequinesis.

Bakugo parecía congelado, no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno, ni si quiera parpadeaba. Todos estaban más sorprendidos por la actitud que había adoptado Iwakura que por el hecho de tener un tercer kousei, que la hacía un individuo extremadamente raro.

De un momento a otro Bakugo fue liberado del control de Iwakura, ella estaba sudando, se había agotado solo con accionar su mentis unos segundos.

— ¡Perra! —Bakugo se abalanzó hacia ella pero esta hizo una especie de barrera invisible con la que chocó y después fue sujetado por Kirishima e Iida.

Iwakura no pudo mantener la barrera mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para que Bakugo fuera detenido por sus compañeros. Cayó de rodillas. Sintió cómo algo húmedo salía de su oreja izquierda, era sangre.

Yaoyorozu se apresuró preocupada, junto con Ashido y Uraraka.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se inclinó Yaoyorozu.

—S-sí…

—Espera, ¡es sangre!

—E-estoy bien, siempre pasa cuando uso mi kousei.

— ¡Llevémosla a la enfermería! —Dijo Uraraka.

—De veras, estoy bien. —Rogaba.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bakugo! —Le recriminó Ashido

—¡Yo no hice nada, es culpa de esa estúpida! —Aún forcejeaba, mientras se les unía Kaminari y Tokoyami para sujetarlo.

—Ka-Kacchan, ¡es lo más malo que has hecho! ¡Nunca habías hecho que se lastimara una chica! —Midoriya le dijo enojado.

— ¿Tú también estúpido Deku? Yo no le hice nada, ella sola se lo hizo.

—Di-disculpen, el no hizo nada, fui yo. —Intervino Iwakura.

— ¡Ahí lo tienen, hasta ella lo dice. ¡Suélteme!

Kirishima suelta a Bakugo mientras que Ashido recoge las libretas que se habían caído. Iwakura se levanta y se limpia la sangre con la manga. Se dirige a tomar las libretas cuando siente un mareo y alcanza a sujetarse de Yaoyorozu.

— ¡Iwakura-san! —Grita Asustada Yaoyorozu.

—L-lo siento, creo que aún estoy un poco débil por la fiebre de ayer.

—Yo la llevo a la enfermería. —Se acerca Kirishima, quien la toma en brazos y sale del salón.

—Yo llevaré esto al aula de profesores. —Dice Yaoyorozu.

— ¡Dejen de mirarme, estúpidos extras, yo no le hice nada! —Gritó Bakugo para después salir hecho una fiera del salón y aparecerse en el aula hasta después del almuerzo.

—Solo necesita descansar, gracias por traerla. —Dijo Recovery Girl mientras sacaba unos caramelos.

—Entonces me retiro. Cuídate Iwakura. —Le dijo kirishima antes de salir.

—Así que al fin usaste tu kousei.

—L-lo siento mucho. Sé que no debo usar mis kousei en clases y porque es demasiado para mi cuerpo pero explosiones-san me hizo enojar, siempre me dice cosas feas.

—Descuida mi niña, para eso estás en la academia de héroes, para aprender a utilizar tus kousei al máximo. Duerme un rato, cuando te sientas mejor regresas al salón.

—Gracias.

Estuvo dormida cuarenta minutos. Cuando despertó no estaba Recovery Girl. No quería entrar al salón así que fue a las escaleras que daban a la azotea a esperar a que fuera la hora del almuerzo.

—Ahhh, no quería usar ese kousei. Siempre me pone mal...

Empezó a recordar una vez, cuando tenía ocho años. Era invierno y estaba en el sótano de la casa, el piso estaba mojado y tiritaba de frío. Su padre la había castigado por haber usado su kousei mentis contra él. Recordó como su padre la tenía colgando de una soga mientras que le aventaba agua helada y como después le golpeaba en la espalda con el cable de una vieja aspiradora.

— ¡Ya papi, por favor ya no me pegues! ¡Ya me portaré bien! —Rogaba pero su padre solo se reía a carcajadas.

—Papá me castigará de nuevo en cuanto se entere... —Susurró antes de ir al baño a lavarse la cara.

Mientras tanto afuera, en la azotea, estaba Bakugo durmiendo, quién se despertó de golpe y con lágrimas en los ojos. Era tan vívida la sensación del cable contra su piel desnuda, la sensación de un frío que quemaba, de sus brazos queriendo desprenderse de su cuerpo...

— ¡Pe-pero qué demonios fue eso! —Dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda. Sentía que le ardía la piel por los golpes que había soñado—. Esa bruja me las va a pagar. —Se sentía enfadado. Estaba seguro que eso que había visto en sueños era culpa de Iwakura

La hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, así que Iwakura se dirigió al salón y espero hasta que terminara la clase para recoger su bento.

—Iwakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —Se aproximó Asui a ella.

—Sí, perdón por preocuparlos. —Dijo apenada.

—Tu kousei es impresionante. —Se acercó Midoriya maravillado.

Ella solo guardo silencio.

—Lo siento Iwakura-san. Kacchan siempre ha sido violento pero nunca había actuado así con una chica...

—No te preocupes, Verde-san. Fue mi culpa, no debí usar mi kousei contra él.

—Disculpen, ¿vino hoy Iwakura-san? —Se asomaba desde la puerta una chica de lentes de colores.

—Ah, sí. Iwakura-san, te buscan. —Dijo Hanta para después salir.

— ¿Eh? —Se asomó y vio a una chica de cabello negro ondulado y lentes de colores parada en la puerta.

— ¿Me busca a mí?

— ¿Eres Iwakura Shion?

—Sí...

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Íbamos juntas al jardín de infancia y durante el primer grado —Dijo emocionada a la vez que corría en dirección a Iwakura.

—Ah, ¿Kino-chan?

—¡Si!¡No sabía que estarías también en Yuuei! ¡Qué emoción, tenemos mucho que platicar!

Las chicas salieron y fueron con dirección al comedor, más bien la chica misteriosa jaló a Iwakura, quien no se pudo resistir. Conversaron animadamente sin descanso.

—Se la llevó... —Dijo Uraraka con una gotita saliéndole de la cabeza.

El resto de los chicos salió del salón. Todoroki escucho toda la conversación pero fingía leer un libro. Le empezaba a parecer que Iwakura era peligrosa, no por tener tres kousei, sino por la forma en la que cambiaba su personalidad de un momento a otro en situaciones que implicaban estrés para ella.

—Lástima que se acabó el descanso Shion-chan, ¿me pasas tu número de teléfono móvil?

—L-lo siento, no tengo. —Dijo tímida.

—Ah, no importa, te doy mi número de teléfono, también el de mi casa, cuando gustes llámame.

—E-está bien. —Asintió y Kinomoto acompañó a Iwakura hasta su salón, escribió su número en un cuaderno de la chica y se lo regresó.

— ¡Adiós, Shion-chan!

—Adiós, Kino-chan. —Agitó su mano lentamente.

— ¿Es amiga tuya? —Se acercó a ella Midoriya.

—Sí, una amiga de la infancia… —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un día invítala a comer con nosotros, sino es molestia.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó esperanzada.

— ¡Claro! Estoy seguro que a los chicos no les molestará. Mientras más compartamos la comida mejor.

La chica asintió y en cuanto vio al rubio entrar al salón apresuró el paso hacia su pupitre. Bakugo la miró un breve momento con odio pero él no podía hacer nada, todos sus compañeros miraban atentamente sus movimientos. Midnight entró por la puerta segundos después y todos se apresuraron a acomodarse en sus lugares.

CINTILLO

El lunes de la siguiente semana Iwakura de nuevo no fue a clases por lo que Todoroki volvió a ir a dejarle la tarea a su casa. De la nada empezó a llover y para cuando llegó a casa de Iwakura estaba empapado.

—L-lo siento, por mi culpa estás empapado. —Le dijo dándole una toalla.

—Aunque no hubiera venido a tu casa me hubiera mojado.

—Deberías tomar un baño por favor, te resfriarás.

Ante su insistencia accedió, de todos modos no tenía ganas de llegar pronto a su morada, pues ahí estaba su viejo. La jovencita le dio ropa que era de su padre para que se cambiara en lo que se secaba su ropa.

—Tengo solo té negro, ¿está bien?

Todoroki únicamente asintió. Estaba todo silencioso. A él le llamó la atención que anduviera por su casa con una blusa cuello de tortuga, no hacia frio pese a la lluvia. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la alarma de la secadora.

—Ya está. Ya te puedes cambiar.

Ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso y ella le dio su ropa para que se cambiara. En lo que Todoroki se vestía, ella bajó y puso las tazas de té en el fregadero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y era azotada.

— ¡Padre! —Exclamó alarmada, se suponía que no regresaría hasta el jueves.

—¡Mocosa estúpida, por tu culpa me sacaron del proyecto! —Le gritó mientras fue por ella a la cocina, sacó unos tenedores y cuchillos del cajón de los cubiertos y la jaló de las trenzas para llevársela a rastras al sótano.

— ¡Por favor, no lo hagas, me duele!

Antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al sótano, la aventó contra la pared del pasillo y le dio una cachetada, para después clavarle un tenedor en el estómago.

— ¡Te dije que no me dieras problemas! —Tomó el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la pierna, haciendo que esta emitiera un alarido de dolor. En ese momento apareció Todoroki y le congeló los brazos y piernas al hombre, impidiendo que se moviera.

— ¡¿Ahora traes chiquillos a la casa?! ¡En cuanto me libere te daré tu merecido!

—Perdóname padre, no lo volveré a hacer. —Ella rogaba mientras Todoroki se acercaba y la alejaba de su padre—. Por favor, libéralo, vas a hacer que me pegue más. —Lloraba sin parar.

— ¿Estás loca? —Le levantó la playera para verle la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Pudo observar que en su lado derecho tenía lo que parecía una quemadura.

—Tú... —Dijo con una voz fría. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba el hombre congelado.

— ¡Descongélame, mocoso! —Le exigía el hombre.

Todoroki buscó una soga y lo amarro de las muñecas, después lo sujetó a las escaleras, lo descongeló y llamó a la policía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele. Por favor, libera a papá. Está enojado.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso?, estuvo a punto de matarte. —Le dijo con la voz un poco turbada.

—Pero él siempre me cura, si me pega es porque me porto mal. Me lo merezco.

Todoroki abrió los ojos como platos, ¿tan normalizado tenía que su padre la golpeara? Sin pensarlo le reviso el cuello, que era cubierto por la playera y vio que tenía marcas de dedos alrededor.

— ¿Por eso faltaste hoy a la academia?

Ella no contestó pues en ese momento llegó la policía.

La policía se llevó al señor Iwakura mientras que una ambulancia se llevaba a Shion y un agente de servicios infantiles interrogaba a Todoroki.

—Bien, eso es todo, Todoroki-san. Su amiga será puesta a cuidado de los servicios infantiles. —El trabajador social le dio una reverencia y se dirigió a una patrulla a hablar con un policía.

Todoroki sentía un nudo en el estómago. Nunca pasó por su mente que Iwakura fuera sometida a ese tipo de maltrato. Y al parecer el padre de la muchacha tenía un kousei de curación que aprovechaba para curarle las heridas que él mismo le ocasionaba.

Su padre siempre había sido malo con él y le daba unos entrenamientos exhaustivos pero lo de Iwakura estaba a otro nivel. Por más malo y estricto que haya sido Enji, nunca le había atacado con arma blanca. Solo le llegó a dar bofetadas y castigarlo dejándolo sin comer si no hacía bien las cosas. Se preguntaba desde cuando ella soportaba eso aunque por lo poco que le dijo Iwakura supuso que desde que se manifestaron sus kousei. Sintió una rabia invadir su cuerpo.

Iwakura no fue a clase hasta el jueves, sus amigos estaban muy preocupados. Ya se había ausentado muchos días y los profesores no decían nada.

Ese día, los amigos de Iwakura habían decidido ir a su casa para ver si estaba bien, así que le preguntaron la dirección a Todoroki pero este no dijo nada. Iwakura no llegó a clase hasta la segunda hora.

Todos le preguntaron que por qué había faltado pero solo dijo que era por asuntos familiares. Fue salvada por Aizawa quien entraba en ese momento.

La cuarta hora era de estudio libre, pues al parecer habían convocado a una junta de profesores.

—Iwakura, chan, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Asui inclinando la cabeza.

—S-sí...

— ¿Estás segura? Me pareció ver que cojeabas un poco. —Dijo Yaoyorozu

—Eso... me caí de la bicicleta ayer y aún me duele.

— ¿Te lastimaste mucho? —Preguntó Uraraka preocupada.

—N-no... siempre me termino cayendo de la bici, así que ya estoy acostumbrada. —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sacó un libro de su mochila.

Iida regañó a sus compañeros por no estar estudiando en la hora de estudio libre. Las muchachas dejaron de atosigar a Iwakura ya que vieron que se había puesto a leer. Por su parte, Todoroki se impresionó. Pese a lo que había pasado días atrás ella se mostraba como siempre. Inclusive dio respuestas convincentes a sus compañeras. Mentir con esa naturalidad solo podía hacerlo alguien que estaba habituado a cubrir los maltratos. Ni él hubiera podido contestar así, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Iwakura se encontró con Kinomoto, quien no pudo almorzar con ella porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con su profesor y le dio una barra de chocolate antes de desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

No se fijó cuando chocó con Midoriya y termino almorzando con él, Iida, Uraraka y Asui.

— ¿No vas a comer más? —Le dijo preocupado Midoriya, quien vio que había dejado la mitad de la comida.

—Creo que me quiero enfermar de nuevo. —Mintió. En realidad no tenía ganas de comer por todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunto Uraraka con el ceño fruncido.

—No, solo que ya me siento satisfecha... ¿Ve-verde san, me pasarías los apuntes por favor?

— ¡Sí, con gusto! Pero dejé unos cuadernos en casa. —Dijo pensativo.

—Lo siento.

—N-no te disculpes, no es tu culpa Iwakura-san. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a mi casa por ellos, necesitas ponerte al corriente lo más pronto posible. —Le dijo nervioso y moviendo las manos.

—... ¿No molesto?

— ¡Claro que no! Podríamos aprovechar y estudiar un poco.

—Creo que sería menor que le pidieras ayuda a Iida-chan, Shion-chan —Soltó Asui.

—Ehh, pues... era evidente que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Iida se percató de eso y para salvarla del momento incomodo se excusó diciendo que tenía unas cosas que hacer después de clases, pero que en otra ocasión la ayudaba con gusto. Las palabras del joven hicieron que Iwakura se sintiera aliviada. Aun se ponía un poco nerviosa al estar frente a Iida.

Después Iwakura se retiró antes con la excusa de llamar a su padre para avisarle que tardaría más en regresar a la casa y salió del comedor. En realidad iba con Aizawa-sensei para comentarle que regresaría un poco tarde al centro de ayuda porque iría a casa de Midoriya, ya que a él lo habían asignado como su tutor temporal.

Habiendo obtenido el permiso, se dirigía a los baños cuando chocó con Bakugo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota! —Gritó Bakugo sacando pequeñas explosiones.

Iwakura había caído al suelo pero cuando escucho la voz de Bakugo alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada amenazante de este.

— ¡¿Qué eres tú, perra?! ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! —La jaló del saco. Al momento que soltaba estas palabras apareció en su mente un hombre que le clavaba en el muslo derecho un desarmador al rojo vivo. Bakugo gritó del dolor y soltó a Iwakura para tocarse el muslo por inercia, pero la sensación se había ido.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso conmigo, estúpida! —Le reclamó acercando peligrosamente sus explosiones a su cara.

— ¿Qu-qué cosa? —Dijo temerosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta, desde que usaste en mi tu estúpido kousei telequinético tengo pesadillas!

— ¡¿Ah!? No sé de qué habla, Explosiones-san. —Le dijo con voz temblosa y levantándose del suelo.

—Oh, Bakugo, ¿por qué me dejaste atrás? —Se escuchaba a espaldas de este la voz alegre de Kirishima.

Iwakura aprovecho la oportunidad y salió huyendo de allí.

—Qué demonios quieres, pelos de mierda.

— ¿Esa era Iwakura? ¿Qué le estabas haciendo ahora? —Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Yo nada, la torpe tropezó conmigo. —Dijo para continuar su camino.

Bakugo estaba molesto con Iwakura, por su culpa no podía dormir plácidamente y se despertaba con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo. Aunque lo que soñaba era perturbador, lo que le hacía sentir mal era la sensación tan vívida. Como si de verdad le estuvieran golpeando, como si de verdad estuviera encerrado en ese sótano, hambriento y mojado en pleno invierno. Le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir.

Cintillo

Iwakura y Midoriya se dirigían a casa del último. Todo el trayecto había estado en silencio porque ambos estaban nerviosos. Iwakura no tanto porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a tratar con él, pues era una persona que le parecía muy sincera y pacífica. Por su parte, Midoriya sí que estaba nervioso. No solo por el hecho de que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con una chica, sino porque caminaba con una chica a su lado, pero lo que le causaba más nervios aún era que esa chica iría a su casa. Nunca había llevado a su casa a un amigo, ignorando a Kacchan, que vive en su vecindario y nunca se habían llevado bien.

—Aquí es mi casa, pasa.

—Con permiso. —Tímidamente entró a la casa y se descalzó. Veía con curiosidad la casa de Midoriya, era pequeña y acogedora. Nada que ver con la casa de su padre, que tenía exhibidos reconocimientos del señor Iwakura y un cuadro del edificio que le valió el premio a arquitecto del año.

—Mamá ya llegué, traigo a alguien para estudiar.

—Oh, Izuku, cariño, que bueno que ya llegaste. Hice galletas de mantequilla.

—Mucho gusto señora, soy Iwakura Shion, compañera de clase de Verde-san. Disculpe la intromisión.

—Mucho gusto querida, soy la madre de Izuku, Midoriya Inko. Siéntete cómoda.

—Iremos a mi habitación a estudia un rato mamá. ¿Qué harás de comer hoy?

—Hamburguesas. Voy a salir por un momento pero puedes ofrecerle a tu amigüita un vaso de limonada. —Dicho esto entró a la cocina a quitarse el delantal, con su kousei tomó las llaves y se fue.

—Tu madre es muy linda, Midoriya-san. —Le dijo mientras lo seguía.

—Je, je. Gracias. —Dijo apenado.

Entraron a la habitación de Izuku e Iwakura la vio con asombro. Era colorida y con muchos posters de All Might, también había unas figuras. Cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un chico se sonrojó.

—Espera un momento, traeré un poco de la limonada que preparó mamá. —Salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Estaba contento, era la primera vez que estudiaría en su casa con alguien. Recodó que Iwakura le había llamado verde frente a su mamá y se puso muy rojo. Tal vez malinterpretaría todo. Tendría que aclarárselo más tarde.

Iwakura veía maravillada la cantidad de cosas que tenía Izuku de All Might. Tenía su biografía, revistas, mangas inspirados en All Might, las películas... No pudo resistir la tentación y tomó un de los mangas del estante y se puso a leerlo. Ella era fan de All Might pero no tenía nada referente a él más que los libros que le había comprado su padre para estudiar. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Estaba muy enfrascada en la lectura, cada viñeta, cada frase de All Might, todo era tan fantástico. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, cerró el libro nerviosa y lo quiso poner en su lugar pero debido a que temblaba se le cayó al suelo.

—Perdona la tardanza. ¡AH! ¿También te gusta All Might? —Un brillo envolvió sus ojos.

—Disculpa por tomar tus cosas sin permiso. —Le dio una reverencia con el libro entre las manos—. Sí, también me gusta. Siempre quise éste manga pero papá nunca me dejó comprarlo.

Izuku dejó la charola con la limonada y las galletas en su escritorio y luego preguntó: — ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de él?

—La forma en la que sonríe cuando rescata a las personas. —Confesó apenada.

— ¡A mí también me gusta cuando sonríe! —Dijo Izuku irradiando felicidad…

—Nunca espere que supieras tanto de All Migh, Iwakura-san. Sabes, soy un fanático de los héroes y siempre se burlan de mí por eso. —Dijo un poco desanimado

— ¡Yo creo que es fenomenal! Es aburrido saber tanto de héroes y no tener con quien platicarlo. En la secundaria a la que iba todos se burlaban de mí por saber todo de los héroes. Decían que yo los hacía quedar mal a propósito con los profesores—. Agachó la cabeza.

Izuku volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que se habían pasado platicando casi una hora sobre All Might.

—Lo siento Iwakura-san, ya se hizo tarde y no pudimos estudiar nada.

Ella volteó a ver el reloj y vio la hora que era y se apenó por perder el tiempo platicando.

—Tú discúlpame, si no hubiera tomado tu manga no te habría hecho perder tiempo.

Ambos rieron.

—No fue pérdida de tiempo, a mí siempre me gusta hablar de All Might.

—Gracias. Las galletas estaban deliciosas.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar? Mamá no ha de tardar en regresar.

—No quiero molestar.

— ¡No es molestia! Si tu padre no tiene problema en que llegues tarde no veo porque no te puedas quedar.

—Bueno, no creo que le moleste.

Midoriya le dio sus cuadernos y empezaron a hacer la tarea cuando la madre de Izuku les habló para que bajaran a comer.

—Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad señora, las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas y me encantaron las galletas. Nunca había probado algo tan rico.

—Me da gusto que hayan sido de tu agrado. Cuando quieras puedes venir.

— ¡Sí, gracias! —Dio una reverencia en noventa grados y se retiró. Le agradó la mamá de Midoriya. Le parecía una mujer muy amable.

—Izuku, ¿es tu novia?

—N-no, mamá, como crees, e-es solo una compañera. —Movía las manos hacia todas direcciones totalmente rojo de la cara.

—Te llamó " _Midori_ ". —Dio una pequeña risita.

—L-lo que pasa es que ella es mala para recordar nombres. A uno de mis amigos le dice lentes y a otro chapitas.

—Ya veo... es muy simpática. Luego le mandaré galletas de mantequilla, parece que le gustaron mucho.

Iwakura sale de casa de los Midoriya y se va a paso lento. Ve un callejón y se adentra a él. Empieza a llorar.

—La mama de Midoriya era tan amable y gentil, me hubiera gustado que mi mamá fuera como ella. —Sollozaba.

Por primera vez dentro de ocho años se puso a llorar con libertad, sacando todo lo que llevaba guardado por tanto tiempo. Ella siempre había querido una mamá que la arropara, que le contara cuentos y le horneara galletas. Ahora estaba completamente sola. Su padre en la cárcel y ella en custodia de cuidados infantiles. Lo más seguro es que la llevarían a un orfanato. Si era así no podría seguir en la academia de héroes y eso le quitaría lo único que le quedaba. Ya no vería a Midoriya, su primer amigo en mucho tiempo. Ser héroe se había convertido en la única aspiración que tenía en la vida y en la única motivación para seguir adelante, pese a que no le agradaba la idea de enfrentar a villanos día a día.

NOTA: Cuando Iwakura escucha un nombre inmediatamente, puede recordarlo pero a los dos minutos como máximo se le olvida. No puede recordar el nombre pero los sonidos del nombre los relaciona con la persona. Es como si tuviera una memoria selectiva, pero a la inversa.


End file.
